Happy Valentines,Baby
by AlwaysThereForU
Summary: Guess what dreams do come true.A valentines day fic. Chameron fluff ,You know like my pillow. and a bit of House. Yeah I know it's early.


_**A\N** : This Is Dedicated to Julia. Thank You. A story for your constant encouragement And Support. Just Expressing my gratitude to you so much, And if you like this that would be enough for me, everyone else in the world is free to hate it. An early valentines day fic._

 _ **DisClaimer:** Don't Own them . If I did It'd be like this. Chase and Cameron Belong to a big mean FOX._

Something was up.

Allison has been acting quite strangely and it has been bothering Chase like hell. Something was going on with her. It was almost their first Valentines as a married couple and Chase was planning a surprise for her. But with her odd behaviour and all he was rather distracted. She had been talking to him as less as possible and it was causing a hell of anxiety in him.

Cameron had a secret , the sweetest secret any woman could hold. She made a point to talk to Chase as less as possible so she doesn't spill out her secret. It would be her Valentines gift for him. But truly she was a bit scared too. After all their twisted relationship had started on this day.

Time passed by and Valentines day rolled in with it's love and affection. Although Cameron sometimes considers Chase's affectionate surprise gifts as a little to much she can't help but smile at his wonderful and thoughtful gifts. This year was no different. After the end of her shift as she opened her locker door a basket filled with her favourite flowers and chocolates appeared with an attached note 'Not Stolen.' She smiled at the past memories. She turned the card around and her heart had melted to mush, 'But You Surely Stole My Heart.' "Happy Valentines Day , Babe."A totally recognizable voice came from behind her as a pair of strong arms hugged her from behind. "Happy Valentines day Rob" She said turning around in his embrace and kissing returned the kiss with the same love purely affectionate. " So where do you wanna go tonight?" He asked. "Absolutely nowhere. We're gonna stay home and watch chick flicks." "You're kidding,right?' Chase asked hopefully, frowning at the idea."Absolutely." And they both started laughing. And he kissed her again more deeply this time.

"Awww Would you look at that . I think I'm gonna cry" A familliar sarcastic voice told them and they looked up only to see house make mocking puppy dog eyes at them. "What do you want?" Chase asked clearly annoyed. " I want you to do an open heart surgery for my patient." " PPTH has tons of other surgeons. Do you have to target me?" "Because they're all idiots. Don't worry your kangaroo won't be hopping out right away." House stated with an expression that clearly says " I know something you don't' Chase clearly confused asked, "What?" "Oh don't pretend like you don't know?" Chase turned to Cameron this time. And she just simply pulled his hand to her stomach to let him figure it out on his own."You're -" he started as he realized everything. "Pregnant. We're gonna be parents" Cameron said excitedly like she had discovered just now not a week ago. Chase in his excitement picked her up and spinned her in the small space gracefully. He kissed her deeply as he put her down. His emotions drained into the most passionate kiss with his wife. His dreams of having a family of his own finally coming true. "I'm the happiest man on earth right now."He told his wife. "Me too." She replied. Her dreams coming true in the same sense. They were finally gonna be a complete family. Fears and insecurities washing away by the pure unconditional love from each other.

"Yeah yeah, we get that you're really excited and come to me when your done" The couple still hugged each other tightly and ignoring House entirely. "On second thought go home and celebrate your baby with hot chocolate as alchohol's illegal for you now. I think he'll be crying through the whole surgery and my patient might wake up to console him." House said gesturing Chase's happy tears. "Congratulations on finally knocking her out though I thought you'd never be able to." At that comment both Chase and Cameron blushed.

"Let's just go home shall we?" Cameron suggested. "Yeah I don't think I'd mind seeing one of your chick flicks now either." Chase responded playfully which earned him a slap across his chest." Have I told you how beautiful you look today?" "Not yet. No.""well, that's because I don't have to you alreadyknow. I still want you to know I love you more than anything." And he leaned in to kiss her again deeper each time. Then he sank to his knees and kissed her tummy. "That's for you, Little Angel." Cameron pulled him up and replied "I love you too. And I hope our girl's just like you.""I knew you wanted a girl too."" Would you please keep the mushy stuff down? It's rotting my ears."Goodnight House." They replied together instead. "I am Not making him my child's god father." Chase muttered and Cameron laughed at his childishness. Let's go home so we can celebrate. We should tell everyone tomorrow, what do you say Mummy." " Lead the way, Daddy."

And they walked out of the hospital arms wrapped around each other and heart's completing one another's. _Guess What Dreams do come true_ was the thought they both had in mind.


End file.
